super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Stalpeton (The Hound of the Baskervilles)
Jack Stapelton us the villian of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel "the Hound of the Baskervilles" Summary 300 years old before Sir Hugo Baskerville had attempted to abduct an escaping woman; she died of fear but he has his throat torn out by an enormous black hound. The previous heir Sir Charles Baskerville had died of a heart attack after being apparently chased by a giant hound. Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson have to protect Sir Henry Baskerville, the last heir to an Dartmoor estate from what seems to be a ancient family curse. Villian The villian of the story is Jack Stapelton a reculsive eccentric ex-Schoolmaster with a taste of catching butterflies on the Dartmoor Moor who lives with his "sister" Beryl. Holmes investigation uncovers the true facts: Stapelton real name is Roger Baskerville Jr a younger cousin of Henry Baskerville; Roger is both a physical and spiritual throwback to Hugo Baskerville. A resident of Central America to which his discraced father {ALso the same name] had fled, Roger marries Beryl Garcia of Costa Rica and was forced to flee after purloing a great deal of public money. Fleeing Under an alias to England, he meets a school tudor named Fraser and settling in Yorkshire sets up a private school; however Fraser dies of tuberlicious; Roger tries to use the school to teach the students "lessons in crime" however without Fraser {who helped make the school a success] and a epidemic which kills three of his students compels Roger to close the school, change his name and hide out with his wife in Devon. With most of his money lost, Roger is compelled to become a burgler-his last robbery in which he killed a man who had suprized him. Finding out that his uncle Charles Baskerville believed strongly in the legend and had a weak heart, Roger had tricked a local woman Laura Lyons to write a letter to Charles Baskerville to meet him outside his house in question regard to meeting expenses in order for her to complete a divorce. Roger then used a large dog coated with glowing paint to scare his uncle to death. He tried the same trick on his cousin Sir Henry Baskerville, but the wrong man escaped convict who was a brother of Baskerville's butler's wife dies when he falls off a cliff. When Roger thinks Holmes and Watson have left for London and his cousin Henry is unprotected, he proceeds to try to kill his cousin with his dog. Holmes, Watson and Inspector Lestrade however have been watching Henry Baskerville, and Holmes kills the dog. Realizing the game is up, Roger tries to flee to a old mine in the middle of the Great Grimpen Mire but in the fog and darkness loses his way and is trapped and killed. Holmes remarks Roger Baskerville was for years a dangerous and desperate man and one of the few foes ever able to match wits with Holmes. *Adaptations: In the 1970's BBC did a adaption with Dr Who actor Tom Baker as Sherlock Holmes. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Humans